20 ways to annoy the guardian charas
by Violet woodwind
Summary: Ways of annoying guardian charas made by the guardian chara themselves! First story so please be nice. Rated T just in case.
1. Ran! First up!

_20 ways to annoy the guardian charas._

_**Violet: Hi everyone. This is my first story so please be nice. Sorry if the grammar and spelling is a bit off, they were never my forte. There's a bit of Mizumu, Ranchi, PepexDaichi and Daichil in this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**_

Miki and Rhythm walked into the shugo chara dollhouse common room. "Hey Rhythm, where are the others? I'm bored." Miki kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the couch and whined. Rhythm shrugged. "Don't ask me. I know just as much as ya do. They told us to come here and they'll be here too in a few minutes." He told the blue-clad girl chara. " But still! They should have left us something to do, 'cause I am about to die from boredom here." Miki kept on whining, Rhythm simply laughed. "Hey, what where they doing before?" The spade chara asked Rhythm, now sitting cross-legged on the floor and fiddling with the corners of his beanie.

"Hmm, lets see. Pepe and Yoru was sleepin' Kiseki was being his usual high-and-mighty self; my sister was doing some random dancing; Suu is making cookies and Dia is helpin'." The basketball chara stopped, took a breath and kept on going. "Kusukusu was attempting at to make Musashi laugh, Musashi was spacing out, looking at Suu. Il was teasing El; El was being teased by Il and Ran and Daichi is playing soccer, again." Rhythm finished and sighed. "Not again. I swear, if they keep this up, the royal garden would need a serious repair. I mean, I love my sisters after all, but sometimes she is just kinda annoying!" Miki rolled her eyes and laughed. The other chara, however, just nodded slowly. "I know I'm not meant to say this, but I would like to see her being annoyed sometimes…" he drifted off. Miki nodded in agreement before her blue eyes suddenly lit up as bright as a star. "Rhythm, wait here." She said, pulling on her shoes to leave. "Eh? Where are you going?" he asked her, confused. She replied rather darkly. "I have an Idea…"

Miki ran upstairs, across the hall way and into her room. She grabbed a sheet of paper and her pencil case out of her bag, and then ran down full speed back to the common room. The purple-haired chara stared at her in bewilderment and confusion. Since when can Miki run so fast? Never mind that, Miki laid out the sheet of paper on the desk and motioned Rhythm to join her. The blue-haired chara started writing in slightly messy cursive.

20 Ways To Annoy Ran

Made by Miki and Rhythm

1. Call her a girly-girl because she wears pink  
That's kind of self-explanatory. She freaks out on you. Enough said

2. Win her in a soccer game.  
She almost killed Daichi when he did that, but then Pepe came along and wanted to play with them.  
...So she was nice all of a sudden. Tsk, tsk.

3. Take her pom-poms and hide them.  
If there's one thing Ran can't sleep with out, It's her Pom-poms.  
Il once tried, and let's just say it did not end well for her...

4. Make her switch clothes with Suu or me. She totally LOVES our fashion senses, right, Suu?  
All her clothes, and Dia's too kinda, are a little too..revealing?  
Yeah that sounds right.

5. Make Amu charanari with anyone else besides her. Repeat that a few times, the more the better.  
And it's fair too! Amu charanari way too many time with her!

6. Take her visor or cap and hide it.  
Pretty much the same as the pom-pom.

7. Talk about how Il and Daichi would make such a good couple.

8. Make her read a Daichil or PepexDaichi fanfic. (She is kinda protective over her crush.)

9. Make her sit in a room for an hour

10. No sports for a week.

11. Convince her that she should wear purple & when she does, have Temari kill her

12. Tell her she looks like a Barbie doll with pink hair.

13. Call her a brat in her face

14. Make her read (She'll fall asleep the next second. That or chuck the book back.)

15. Tell her that Amu likes our (Miki, Suu and Dia) transformation better. (She would freak out.)

16. Say cheer-leaders are sluts (remember to run afterwards)

17. Make her wear something that she can't move freely in.

18. Bribe Daichi to act cold around her. Then tell her what you did in a month's time.  
I have one tip for this. Run as fast as you can afterwards

19. Steal the red heart on her visor.

20. Make her read this list.

Miki smiled. Ran is going to be so pissed. "Gee Miki, I never thought you could be so evil…" Rhythm said slowly while re-examining the list. The spade chara smiled in a way so sweet and innocent that no one would think that the word evil has anything to do with her. "Hey Rhythm, you know what? I'm not bored anymore." She said softly. "Same here." The purple-haired chara answered back and stuck out his hand to her. Miki took it, with a small blush creeping up her cheek. "Let's go and find the others. They were in the royal garden." The basketball chara said and dragged the other one up. They walked out of the room, leaving the totally forgotten list lying on the table…

_**Well that's done. Review!**_


	2. Miki's Turn!

_20 ways to annoy the guardian charas_

**_Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry for taking so long. A special thanks to MusicalAnimeFreak for favoriting this story. Also, thank you to those people that reviewed the first chapter. You know who you are. Couples for this chapter are Ranchi, Mizumu, DiaxRhythm, and Kuzumu. Characters are a bit OOC._**

**_Let's get on with the story._**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit does._**

"Eh? I though Miki and Rhythm would be here." Daichi hopped into the room just in time to see Ran do a cartwheel. She almost bumped into him as she 'cart-wheeled' past. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled at the blur of pink and red flying around the room.

"Well, it's not my fault that I want to have fun and that you have slow reflexes!" Ran shot back when she finally stopped, landing perfectly on the couch. She then casted a glance at Daichi who was walking towards her.

"Look Ran, I don't want to fight anymore with you than we already do. So lets-" He chuckled nervously and continued "-just take a break. Alright?" He tilted his head, with a small smile on his face.

"Fine," she said, turning her head the opposite way to hide her blush, even though it wasn't really necessary. Daichi, being the Daichi, was a little bit too dense for this kind of stuff. "Let's see what we can do-Oh! What's this?" Ran picked up the piece of paper previously left there by Miki and Rhythm. She read the title.

20 ways to annoy Ran

Made by Miki and Rhythm

"Miki and Rhythm wants to die…" she growled

Daichi had never seen Ran this pissed off. "Ran, are you alright?" he said in the quietest voice possible. Ran turned around, a smile that's a little too sweet plastered on her face.

"Why of course. Daichi". The heart chara said slowly "do you happen to have a pencil somewhere?" She opened a draw, looked though it then closed it, seeing there's nothing in it. The green haired chara handed her a chara-sized pencil without saying a word. Ran took it and stared writing on the same piece of paper in really messy print.

20 Ways to Annoy Miki

Made by Ran and Daichi

1. Eat her cake  
Everyone knows what happens here. Miki gets mad, you're dead.

2. Steal her bag.  
First, she would go emo and cry.  
Then, she would complain to you forever and ever.  
Then, you would wish you never stole her bag and give it back.

...Then she would go rabid on you.

3. Make her switch clothes with me or Dia. We are the truly fashionable ones.  
Seriously, Miki and Suu's closet, are filled with either aprons and frilly maid dresses or blazers and shorts.  
These two don't know a thing about fashion.

4. Spread a rumor about Dia and Rhythm kissing/hugging or something like that.  
Not only Miki would kill you, so would Rhythm .  
He is almost as good as his sister, Temari.

...and we all know how Temari's like when she gets angry, so no need to go in detail there.

5. Tease her nonstop about her 5 million crushes  
Really there's just 5, but to the rest of us it's like 5 million.  
Yoru, Kiseki, Rhythm, Musashi, Daichi...Wait, not Daichi. No one touches my Daichi.

6. Ban her from everything that has to do with art for a few day.  
That include her books; room; bag; etc etc  
She would have to sleep on the couch!

7. Make her wear lots and lots and lots and lots...of jewellery.  
She hates it, don't know why.

8. Bribe Kusukusu(gag manga works the best!)to kiss Rhythm. Then tell her(Miki)that he kissed her.  
Miki would scream, then faint, then after she wakes up, start murdering the person closest to her.  
Just to say, all four of us(Amu's charas)are pretty good at murdering someone...  
Well, maybe not Suu, but that's beside the point.

9. Make her eat Amulet Heart's cooking.  
I don't even know how it tasted, be judging from Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya and Tadase's faces, it's not that great.  
Nagihiko passed out, Rima threw up, Yaya started crying and Tadase had to drink about 12 cups of water to get rid of that taste.

10. Tell her that she failed the school exams(reference to a story I need to upload)  
She would freak out. Enough said.

11. Call her a nerd, but tease her about her not-so-perfect attendance record.  
And yes, if you were wondering. She get the best scores out of us, but has the worst attendance record too.

12. Fill her ipod with rap or hip hop songs.  
They are awesome! How can Miki and Suu not like them!  
True, it's not their style, but still!

13. Brag about how Amu transform with me the most.  
This works on all my other sisters too!  
Thank you Amu! I feel so loved!

14. Steal the spade on her hat  
I think every one knows what happens here.

Trust me, Miki is not the calm, level-headed person when she is angry.

15. Make her drink soft drinks or anything fizzy.  
She hates it, again, don't know why.

16. Make her wear lots and lots of make-up.  
Pretty much the same as the jewellery.

17. Every time Miki gets Rhythm to come over to Amu's house (along with Nagihiko, of course), get Rima and Kusukusu to call it off.  
Both of them would happily do it!  
Just be careful, if Nagi and Rhythm found out, Nagihiko would give both you and Rima the silent treatment,

...and Rhythm would probably slap you.

18. Like me, Miki can't stand having nothing to do. So lock her in a empty room.  
This is one thing I have in common with her. Can you believe it? I actually have something in common with her!

19. Make her read a DiaxRhythm or Kuzumu fanfic.  
Lot's of those around!

20. Make her read this.

Ran smiled darkly. 'What would Miki say is she saw that her dearest sister has a comeback.' She thought. "Well, that's done. Let's get out of here than, Daichi." The pink haired chara started walking out the door. The star chara stayed for a second more, snickering about somethings his counter-part wrote. He then caught up to Ran and both of them hurried outside to play some soccer, but they didn't think that Miki won't be the first one to see that improvised list...

**_Okay, That's finished. There's a lot of mentionings of Suu here too by accident, sorry if that bothered you._**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
